Spring Fever: A Kabuto Yakushi Love Story
by Anime-Doll-93
Summary: Orochimaru's assistant, Kabuto, is carrying on with his duties until he meets a doomed young woman and her abusive father. As his sudden will to protect her becomes stronger, his loyalty to Orochimaru is put in jeopardy. Which side will he end up choosing? TRIGGER WARNING: Domestic/Child Abuse


It was early spring in the Shinobi World; the sun radiant and warm with birds chirping happily in the healthy green trees. The crisp, refreshing wind caressed each tree it waltzed by with the utmost subtleness. It was the ideal day, especially being Sunday, to spend one's time outdoors. Which is exactly what Orochimaru's longtime assistant, Kabuto Yakushi, planned on doing. It was only for business, however; cleaning his scalpels "before they get dull" in a stream running deep into the forest. This was the only convenient location ( _close to His Lordship's Hideout_ ) for such a chore.

The water was a perfect temperature and as blue as the clear sky above. Kabuto was alone, trusted by Orochimaru to immediately return afterwards. However, neither Kabuto himself nor his superior expected what happened next…

Light, quick footsteps crackled and snapped through the forest on the opposite side of the stream. Being the _ever-alert_ and _trained-to-kill_ ninja he was, Kabuto pulled a Kunai from the holster around his waist and demanded, "Who's there?" But the stranger paid no attention to him due to significant terror. When the person emerged from the shadows, the criminal-medical ninja nearly dropped the Kunai in surprise; it was a female of young and fragile appearance!

Her hair was silver like his but shinier as it danced with her every movement. She had fair-skin and emerald-green eyes full of nothing but fright. Her lips were red as a cherry, almost the color of Snow White's. The girl's jade-green shawl concealed most of her outfit but, by her flowing skirt, Kabuto judged she was wearing a yellow dress. The girl's feet were also bare, but she never glanced down to check for sharp-edged twigs; always looking over her shoulder in paranoia, checking whether she was being followed. "What in the…?" Kabuto nearly gasped. Before he could stop and/ or question the 18-year-old woman, a tall surly-looking, muscular man stepped out from behind her. His eyes were emerald-green as well but his skin was beach-tan. His neck-long hair was also smoky black compared to the female's silver tresses. A rough black mustache was also present on his upper lip.

The man's eyes burned with fury as his tightly clenched fists aimed for the helpless damsel. "SO, YOU THINK YOU CAN **RUN AWAY** , DO YOU?!" he roared. "SUCH A _TERRIBLY_ UNWISE MOVE ON  YOUR PART!" He took the young maiden's wrist with a firm grip. A bloodcurdling scream immediately erupted from the woman's throat. " _WHAT_ WOULD POSSESS YOU TO **DO** SUCH A FOOLISH THING?!" Then, before Kabuto could think about reacting, a heavy _**smack**_ finally fell across the girl's cheek. "Wretched child!" Another _**smack**_.

"You're just like your mother, always wanting to frolic ( _ **smack**_ ) without a care in the world!" One final _**smack**_ across her face and the woman lay bruised in the grass.

 _It's her father,_ Kabuto realized, _that's beating this poor girl silly_. "You should be ASHAMED!" the intimidating man continued, "A smart girl like you doesn't NEED that sort of trivial activity!" _Why would a father purposely beat one of his own blood?_ Kabuto's brows furrowed as the abusing continued.

"But, Father, I…" the girl began, only to be violently interrupted.

"SILENCE, YOU NATURE-LOVING GOOD-FOR NOTHING!" Kabuto gasped involuntarily as the woman's father kicked her hard in the calf of her leg, resulting in yet another screech of pain from the poor damsel. "You know I'm only doing this because I _care_ about you, Rosaline!" _Rosaline? What on Earth…?_ was Kabuto's only thought as he witnessed such a torturous scene. _Though it's none of my affair, something is telling me to intervene_.

As he ran at ninja-speed across the river while firmly holding the Kunai once again, the girl's father took her in another violent grasp. He readied his other fist, aiming for her stomach. " **THIS'LL** teach you to think _twice_ about your actions!"

"Father, NO!" Rosaline put up a hand in useless defense, "YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

"SHUT IT, YOU LITTLE…" Before he could go in for the final blow, however, a Kunai from out of nowhere pierced the back of the father's palm. " _ **AAARRGGH!**_ " he cried, dropping the poor maiden. Blood dribbled from the wound and colored the fresh green grass.

"F-Fa-Father…?" the girl questioned, briefly stunned and still quite frightened. Then she looked up to see a purple-clad ninja standing protectively in front of her.

"Being a little hostile, aren't we?" the ninja demanded smugly. He firmly clutched another Kunai in preparation for any sudden assaults toward himself. "Is that REALLY a way of letting someone know you care about them?"

"Butt out, you little runt!" the father hissed, "It's _none_ of your business how I treat my only child!" He quickly pulled the weapon out of his palm. Another gush of blood pooled on the forest grass. His poor daughter stared in sympathetic horror.

" _Hmph!_ It's my business when the entire charade takes place right in front of me," pushing up his glasses, "Wouldn't you agree?" _W-Who is this man?_ Rosaline asked in her mind.

It didn't take long for her father to ask the same question: "Who are you, anyway? Where did you come from?"

"If I told you where I came from, I'd have to kill you," the medical ninja replied coldly.

"Don't play games, you fool!"

Rosaline finally spoke, "Be careful! Don't rile him, he's very short-tempered."

Kabuto kept his back to her as he calmly replied, "Hm, so I see."

"IF YOU START APPROACHING MY DAUGHTER, STRANGER, I'LL WRING YOUR NECK!" the father roared. Kabuto glared at him.

"I wouldn't worry about that," he taunted, "because I'm about to teach you a lesson you'll never forget."

"Wha…?" the man hesitated. In the next instant, Kabuto's hands were glowing a neon aqua-green; preparing for his signature ninjutsu. The father's face morphed from anger to pure horror in seconds. "A-A **W-WIZARD**!" he screamed. Retracing his steps, he ran for his life. Only five minutes passed before he was completely gone. Finally, Kabuto turned to the poor beaten, silver-haired woman on the ground.

"Are you alright, Miss Rosaline?" he asked gently. The girl stared into his solid black eyes almost in awe. _Wow, he's…h-he's amazing_ , she couldn't help thinking.

"Er…y-yes. But…who are you?" Kabuto held out a hand to her in a friendly manner. Somehow, for some reason, he felt safer telling _her_ than her abusive father…

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, Miss Rosaline," he replied with a small smile.

"You may call me Rose, Kabuto," the girl smiled back as she slowly took his hand to stand up.

"W-What…was that all about, by the way?" Rose looked down sadly at this sensitive question.

"He's always been like that, ever since I turned 18. My Mother recently passed away and it's taken quite an emotional toll on him. He's become addicted to drinking and beats me as the alcohol takes its course." She took off her shawl to reveal scattered scratches, cuts and bruises on her arms and chest. Bruises were also present on her bare shoulders. Thankfully, she had no injuries on her neck; only a white ribbon choker.

Still, Kabuto's eyes widened. _What a horrendous life this girl has!_ "So as you can see," Rose continued, "this isn't the only time he's abused me."

"Oh," was all the medical ninja could manage. "Here" He took her hand to gently sit her back down, "Please let me heal you." Rose, however, like her father, was hesitant and almost frightened at first. But seeing how the operation proved painless made her think otherwise.

"Oh my," Rose gasped joyously, "What a miracle!" It was indeed like magic; as her new friend's hand once again glowed aqua-green, only a soothing sensation made her injuries disappear without a trace. She couldn't help smiling at her rescuer as her wounds gradually became less in number and size. After he finished, "Thank you ever so much, Kabuto! I'm entirely grateful!" Though he _was_ a stranger, it was difficult for Rose to hold back the urge to embrace him. Kabuto smiled pleasantly as he pushed his glasses into place once more.

"The pleasure's all mine." They stood up again so the woman could brush herself off. Kabuto casually admired her out of the corner of his eye. _Such a beautiful girl! Her hair is silky and gorgeous, her face flawless and her figure slim and curvy_. Before he knew it, the smitten medical ninja was standing close to young Rose with arms around her waist. He was briefly dazed.

"Kabuto?" came Rose's soft voice in concern, "…Is everything okay?" Her arms were resting on his chest, making her hands level with his shoulders. The suddenly love-struck ninja shook his head slightly before replying.

"Uh…y-yes. Everything's fine." But his cheeks were warm as he realized how close he was to this beautiful woman. Rose smiled kindly at him.

"Well…thank you again for intercepting my father." Tears began to flood her eyes. "I was so afraid I'd be dead if you hadn't come in time." Kabuto slowly lifted a finger to brush her tears away.

With another small smile, "It was nothing, really." He pulled her closer with a serious gaze and tone. "I'm _very_ sorry you've had to go through with that, though."

"Oh…I'm pretty used to it by now."

Suddenly smiling wider, "Well…( _ahem_ ) you are very attractive…Miss Rose." The girl giggled despite the tears. It was pleasant now that she was being complimented rather than discussing the horrid subject of her father. She could only whisper her reply.

"Thank you." Kabuto lifted her chin slightly.

"It's…It's as if…I..." He slowly leaned towards her, his words drifting off; intent on making their lips touch between them. From the surrounding dark shadows, however, Orochimaru watched with his ever-slithering pet snakes hissing beside him.

At the last possible minute, Rose backed away hesitantly. "I-I'm sorry," she stammered, "B-But I don't think I can go through with this. My father threatened to kill you if you came near me…"

"But he's not here," gently taking her wrist with a warm smile. "Everything's fine, I promise." He tenderly pulled her into a warm embrace. "I…I can't let him hurt you anymore. It was simply horrific to watch…" _Wait a minute, what am I saying?!_ he fought inwardly, _Why am I comforting this girl when I_ _ **SHOULD**_ _let her go?! Lord Orochimaru is_ _ **NOT**_ _going to be pleased! But she's so beau…_ _ **NO!**_ _But she leads such a dreadful…_ _ **AAUGHH!**_ _What's coming_ _over_ _me?!_ Hearing a sigh, the silver-haired medical ninja looked down to see Rose's head relaxed on his shoulder. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling…more or less. At this point, Orochimaru was gone.

" _ **I'm**_ sorry you had to witness such a traumatizing event," she said, "but once I go home, you'll never have to see me or my father again." Despite his debating, this made Kabuto's heart leap about 10 feet in fear. _She shouldn't have to go back…she wouldn't!_ When Rose attempted to break free, Kabuto pulled her right back.

"With all due respect, Miss Rose," he stated, "I can't let you go back."

"But I must, otherwise my father will come looking for me and beat me more!"

"You don't deserve such treatment…" Then Rose's voice became stern.

"I'm flattered that you wish to protect me, Mr. Yakushi, but I have no choice." Her subtle attempts at release proved pointless.

"Stay with me." A startled pause.

"W-W-WHA…"

"I have an…er, _apartment_ that we can share."

"But, Kabuto, what about my father?" Tears drizzled down Rose's cheeks again as her eyes displayed worry and despair. "I can't just leave him alone! Who KNOWS what sort of trouble he'll get into!" She paused a second time to calm herself. "I understand how you feel, but deep inside, I know my father truly loves me. And I love him, no matter how much he tortures me." Orochimaru's assistant hesitated at the word **LOVE**. _I-Is that how I feel…about her as well_? Kabuto sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kabuto," she whispered guiltily, "but it…it wouldn't be right. Staying with a man ( _especially an older one_ ) out of wedlock is…almost scandalous." Kabuto looked down dejectedly.

"I see." Without another word, Rose hugged him tight around the waist and cried softly.

"I'll miss you dearly," she whispered almost inaudibly. His arms wrapped around her in the same instant. His embrace was tight enough to send the message that he never wanted to let go; a message the guilt-stricken girl clearly received.

"I'm going to miss you too." After Kabuto boldly kissed her cheek, the pair went their separate ways. Both looked back at the other but at different intervals. Maybe…I really do love [him/ her], they mused.

Back in the Hideout, poor Kabuto couldn't stop thinking about young Rose and the nightmarish life she leads. _If only…_ he kept repeating in his head. Orochimaru indeed noticed a change in his medical assistant's behavior but planned to never acknowledge it until it went one step further. He informed Sasuke who was training in his room: "It seems our gray-haired medical expert has come down with a fever." Sasuke turned to him in mild puzzlement.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in his usual monotonous tone.

"Surely, you jest," his dark master teased. "Dear Kabuto is in **love**." The Uchiha raised an eyebrow.

"Love? I don't know any such emotion." The snake king raised an eyebrow in response.

"I know. But Kabuto hasn't felt such a thing since he started working for me."

"Before I was even born, huh?" Orochimaru nodded. "Hmph." Sasuke just rolled his eyes and drew his sword again to continue his exercises.

"We mustn't address it in Kabuto's presence. Wait for my instruction; I can tell he'll be taking it another step." Sasuke rolled his eyes again and his evil sensei closed the bedroom door. As he went back to his own room, Operation "Snip the Rose" began forming in his mind.

Meanwhile, at Rose's house on the outskirts of the Village Hidden in the Sound, her father was passed out on the couch from his hangover. Rose sighed as he snored soundly. _Why can't you be like every other father?_ she thought, getting up to place a blanket from the hall closet on him. Then she sat down beside him where there was room and whispered, "I love you, Father…just not your abusing." The exhausted man's daughter slowly reached over to brush a stray lock from his face. She smiled. "But I'm sure you'd be happy to know ( _at least, I hope_ ) that a certain young man only recently stole my heart." Knowing that the chances were slim, however, Rose's smile faded.

"If only your addiction to alcohol was over. I'd actually have a chance with men; have a boyfriend and maybe even a husband. In all your drunk state, though, you scare any man that approaches me." Her voice grew harsh, though still in a whisper. "JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE LOST MOTHER, DOESNT MEAN YOU CAN MAKE YOUR ONLY DAUGHTER'S LOVE LIFE _**MISERABLE**_!" With that, Rose stormed off to her room to cry herself to sleep.

Kabuto was also in his room. _I've_ _ **got**_ _to find some way to encourage that dear girl to stay with_ _me_ _in safety._ His brows furrowed yet again. _But there's her hostile Father…too overprotective for his own good and…hmm?_ On his nightstand, Kabuto spotted a strip of shiny white material. It was a ribbon, just long enough to tie around one's neck. "Rose!" the medical ninja gasped quietly. He sat on his bed again. _She must've given it to me when we parted. I hadn't noticed it until now._ A soft spot in his heart was forming; tears came to his eyes for the first time in his life. _Rosaline…_ Finally, clutching the ribbon for dear life, Kabuto fell fast asleep late that night.

The next morning, Rose awoke to the sound of the coffee grinder. She went downstairs in her bathrobe to see her father preparing coffee. "Morning, sweetheart," he smiled sincerely at her. Both the alcohol and hangover had worn off. He was good for the moment; drinking didn't start until early evening.

"Er…morning, Father," his daughter answered a little shakily. Rose dreaded each and every day because of his alcohol addiction. Her father came over to kiss her on the cheek. It wasn't surprising considering how calm and sweet he always was in the beginning.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," Rose smiled back, more or less. _Perhaps since he's in a good mood_ , she thought as she sipped her coffee, _I should reveal my…news_. She slowly glanced up at him but the Morning Newspaper blocked his face. She gulped. "Father," she said, "I-I have fantastic news." He looked up at her as the word _fantastic_ left her lips.

Smiling, "What is it, honey?" A bigger smile crept along Rose's face as she thought of handsome, kind Kabuto. She sighed dreamily.

"I'm in love; hopelessly in love." Her father's eyes lit up in an instant.

"Oh really?" He nearly always approved his daughter's matters concerning the heart as well. Chuckling with a little more than an ounce of pride, "And who _IS_ this lucky man, dear?"

"Well…I don't suppose you'd remember him, but…his name is Kabuto Yakushi. There was a pause as Rose's father contemplated the name and identity.

"Hmm, sounds like a reasonable young man," he mused.

"That's **WONDERFUL**!" his daughter beamed, clapping excitedly. _As long as he doesn't recall threatening and almost fighting Kabuto yesterday, everything would be fine_. Rose got up to wash the dishes as her father went back upstairs. It didn't take long before his booming, cheerful voice sounded in the foyer:

"I have to go to the marketplace," he told her. "If you go out, please make sure to be home by 5:30!"

"I will!" Before Rose could say, "I love you" again, the door closed. She sighed deeply. _He's probably going to buy more alcohol again._ _ **Why**_ _does he put himself through such chaos?! Perhaps Kabuto is right…maybe I_ _should_ _stay with him. I could very well be killed if I stay. But, what would happen here in the meantime?_ Rose sighed again. Her heart was split in 2 different directions; what was she supposed to do?

To clear her mind, Rose headed out into the forest again; this time with a dainty basket to collect flowers in. She wanted to make their home a little brighter…even if its occupants weren't as cheerful. Her basket was only half-full when she spied Kabuto in a small yet heavily flowered field. Instinctively, the girl hid behind a nearby tree and quietly watched him.

"What does it take," the medical ninja was muttering, "to free that silver-haired beauty from the wrath of her violent father?" He launched another Kunai at the tree and made a bulls-eye. The purple-clad ninja sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "Hm! I **MUST** love her…. if I'm willing to protect her like this. But I don't know what exactly attracts me to…"

Rose gasped; _H-He does?!_ Her eyelids lowered dreamily as a wholehearted smile (seemingly for the first time) crossed her lips. _I should be so lucky_ , happy tears coming to the poor girl's eyes, _to be adored by someone as handsome and kind as him_. She sighed as she stared at the young man's attractive profile. Then, unexpectedly, Kabuto's shocked eyes met hers. Rose gasped, snapped out of her romantic illusions. _OOPS, CAUGHT!_

"Rose?!" Kabuto gasped, "W-What are you doing here?"

"I…I-I was only, err…" she stuttered in embarrassment.

"You…overheard me? Every word?" his tone was gentle, almost regretful. Rose only nodded.

"I didn't mean to, honest, I…" she was hurriedly explaining.

"Rose, darling…" he whispered, taking her arms. "It's the truth. ( _Deep sigh_ ) I really _do_ love you." He pulled her into another warm embrace. Rose remained silent as his words swirled dizzily in her mind. "I'm not certain what it is, but there's SOMETHING about you appeals to me." The red-faced female giggled.

"Perhaps it's sympathy for my sordid past?" she asked softly. Her new friend ( _and love interest_ ) chuckled.

"It might." Then he took her hands again and asked, "Come live with me…I can't stand the thought of you staying with your father anymore than you already have!"

"What…?" Rose questioned, caught off guard.

"I'm constantly haunted by thoughts of who-knows-what your father does to you." He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Please, Rosaline. I only wish to protect you." The woman he'd fallen nearly head over heels for was hesitant: this wasn't just a moment of truth of how she _really_ felt about Kabuto, but about life or death for her frequently drunk father.

"Oh, Kabuto…I'd want nothing else than to run away with you! But my father…"

"It doesn't benefit either of us to worry about him. He'll only abuse you while I lie awake somewhere else wondering if you'll be alright."

"But he's my family, and I should take care of him."

"Tell him that you're running away with me to…to…" Until this moment, Kabuto Yakushi had never dreamt of the question he was about to ask.

"What, to what?" his girl asked calmly, brushing a soft hand against his cheek. Kabuto gulped.

"T-To…to _**Marry Me, Rosaline**_!" he finally blurted passionately, "I want you to marry me so your father will no longer lay a cruel hand upon your delicate form." Rose gasped involuntarily, covering her mouth with one hand in shock.

"K-Kabuto…!" He gulped again to ease the rapid beating of his heart.

"We love each other, Rose. That's also why I wish to spend the rest of my life with you!" He squeezed her hands, this time with his face just inches from hers. With a smug yet sweet smile, "I won't take no for an answer." Rose's back was against a tree and she started giggling.

"Why in the world would I say no to someone as charming as you? **Of course** I will marry you!" she couldn't stop giggling as Kabuto's lips pressed against hers without hesitation.

Later, Rose and her fiancé headed back to her cottage and, seeing how her father wasn't home yet, left a message in elegant cursive on the breakfast table. It read:

Dearest Father,

I apologize for not notifying you in advance, but I 've run away with Kabuto Yakushi to be married. He loves me with a passion and I love him all the same. We will be living in a small, remote cottage on the opposite side (still the outskirts) of this village. Please forgive me! I love you very much and we will visit as often as possible. I promise that you will be a grandfather, but please desist drinking…I beg of you, and only because I care! I suffered miserably from your drunken state: Beating and abuse, whish has resulted in large bruises and cuts all over my body. Resist the urge…for your daughter: Your _only_ daughter who loves you 'til death as well as your future grandchildren! Wishing you wellness and pride that your daughter has finally found true love.

Love Always,

Rosaline

Finally, Kabuto and his fiancée were off to what was unknown to Rose as Orochimaru's Hideout. Unfortunately for Kabuto, he still had his…duties to attend to. He knew for a fact that Orochimaru would NEVER accept his request to be united with Rose in holy matrimony. But what else was he supposed to do…?

As Rose sauntered through Kabuto's bedroom door, he introduced the room as his "apartment." She glanced around at the plain room in wonder; its sophistication was nevertheless impressive. On entering the room, one first laid eyes on a small desk with a lace cloth and two candles at each upper corner. Two dressers stood on each side of it ( _Rose assumed it contained clothing and other bedroom necessities, but Kabuto knew otherwise_ ). At the immediate right, about one foot from the door, was a bed only fitting for one. The comforter was finer than the rest of the rooms: made of nylon. Probably bought ( _or stolen, knowing Kabuto_ ) from an unknown village store. Only a nightstand and pictures on the wall were missing.

Rose smiled at the homeliness of the room. "It's wonderful." Kabuto was staring at her in a sideways glance; she blushed when she noticed his stare from the corner of her eye. He only smiled in response.

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable." He walked over to kiss her on the cheek. _And I'll be on my absolute guard to make sure Lord Orochimaru doesn't lay a finger on her!_ he thought determinedly. _Even at the risk of my own life!_ Rose yawned softly.

"I guess I've had so much excitement over the past couple days that it's made me sleepy," she giggled shyly. Kabuto chuckled too. _She's so cute!_

He then took her hands in his. "You go ahead and rest. I promise I'll prote…I mean, be here when you awake." Rose smiled contentedly.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him on the lips again. "Good night."

"Good night." With that, Kabuto softly closed the door. As he made his way to the "Operating Room," Orochimaru revisited his raven-haired student.

"It's time," he chuckled darkly. Then, with mad excitement, "Bring your sword. When I snap my fingers, come from behind and stab him through the heart!" Sasuke hesitated despite his ever-murky intention of killing his older brother, Itachi. Inside, he bluntly refused to waste any power in killing some lovesick medic ninja! But he nevertheless followed Orochimaru due to his overwhelming desire for more power.

Orochimaru and Sasuke waited for Kabuto in the "Operating Room;" Sasuke hid behind a table on which various chemicals and operating tools sat. On entering the Room, Kabuto stumbled back in surprise at the site of his infamous Snake Leader. "Oh!" he exclaimed with a straight face, "To what do I owe this surprise?" Sasuke glanced at Orochimaru from the shadows, eagerly waiting for the signal as he silently slipped the sword from its holster around his waist.

"Just a look to see how things are going," Kabuto's superior casually shrugged. "And I have a little surprise for you…" Orochimaru was then at Kabuto's side in a heartbeat to murmur in his ear. "I know your secret, Kabuto Yakushi; attempting to run off with an innocent young village girl." Frightened chills spread throughout Kabuto's body at his words, a look of fearful horror coming into view in his features.

"H-How do you know?" Kabuto asked shakily. Orochimaru chuckled darkly again.

"I saw you attempting to kiss her the other day. I could immediately tell you, of all people, were falling in love." Kabuto backed away a little to glare at him.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"You were taking quite some time…I only wanted to see what the holdup was…by the way, where is she now?"

"Who?" Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance at his assistant's playing-dumb response.

"You can't fool me! Where is the girl?"

" **Safe** and **out of your way** , that's where she is."

"Oh? So she couldn't POSSIBLY be in our Hideout somewhere…" At noticing the beads of tense sweat on Kabuto's forehead, Orochimaru took his "assumption" one step further: "She couldn't be, say…in YOUR ROOM for the night?" Kabuto's eyes immediately grew wide. _WHAT…H-How does he…?_ In another heartbeat, His Lordship snapped his fingers ( _his signal to Sasuke_ ) as he shouted triumphantly, "BACK-STABBING CRIMINALS LIKE YOU **NEVER** MARRY… **NEVER**!" Right on cue, Sasuke leapt out of seemingly nowhere with the intent to kill evident in his eyes; namely, the _**Sharingan**_. Despite Kabuto's efforts to defend himself with Kunai and Shuirken, however, Sasuke's sword pierced his arm. The wound was deep, blood quickly pooling on the snake-like tile of the floor.

"AAAUGH!" he gasped, tenderly clutching his arm to stop the blood flow. Sasuke gracefully landed in front of Orochimaru, sliding the bloodied sword back into its holster with ease.

"You see where love gets you?" Orochimaru cackled. Kabuto smirked.

"Yes…" he chuckled, "Yes, I see the path I should take instead." Orochimaru smirked as well, feeling victory swell in his frostbitten heart.

"And what, pray tell, is that path?"

"THIS!" Whipping out twenty Kunai at once, he shot them at both Sasuke and Orochimaru as their guards were down. As they fell to the floor in bloody pain, Kabuto raced to his room to sweep Rose into his arms bridal-style.

"Kabuto!" she gasped, "What's going on?"

"I changed my mind, my dear…we're going to elope instead…to the Village Hidden in the Sound!" A smile crossed Rose's features and she embraced him tightly and lovingly.

"Oh, Kabuto! That's wonderful!"

So Kabuto and Rose officially became betrothed in the Hidden Sound Village, then spending their honeymoon at their new home on the outskirts of the Village. About three months later, the newlyweds were blessed with twin daughters, Faith and Eden. Rose's father indeed quit drinking upon receiving a letter about their birth and visited the new family monthly. His new addiction inevitably became caring for his two adorable, silver-tressed granddaughters.


End file.
